She could hear the Ocean
by Thess
Summary: Seras longs for what most vampires dread. Slight PipxSeras fluff. One Shot. Manga ficlet.


Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: This ficlet was edited by kelles (many thanks) and was done for the 30 kisses community in lj. The theme used is: 'the sound of the waves.' Set during volume 3.

* * *

**She could hear the Ocean**

Since she was little, Seras had dreamt about going to the sea. She had wished to gaze upon the vast blue ocean extending through the horizon with the white seagulls flying across it. She had yearned to bask in the warmth of the sun, sprawled on the golden sand as the wind kissed her face.

She imagined the smell of salt, the sensation of the spray on her feet, and the sounds of the waves as the water rocked her body.

Her parents were going to take her to the beach but they were murdered before either had a chance.

Her orphanage had organised a trip to the shores but she had been punished for her bad behaviour and forbidden to go.

Now Hellsing was going to take her to Brazil, to the country of golden sands and azure ocean, but she could not stand in the sea anymore. She could no longer dream of it, as a vampire, the running water was supposed to repel her. It was ironic how she longed so painfully for what normal Midians dreaded. And dreaded what vampires craved for.

Not that it mattered; she was trapped inside a tiny coffin. The casket reminded her of the fact that she was no longer among the living. At least she had stopped her tirade of screams - it was useless and she probably only increased the amusement in her Master with her suffering. Resigned, Seras accepted her fate to remain inside.

"Hey girl, you undead inside there?" she heard a voice asking outside her prison followed by two firm knocks on her lid.

"I am _fine_, Captain" Seras snapped, feeling testy. No rest for the dead either. There was a thud over the lid, a faint pressure. _That prat must have been sitting on it_, she thought, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. This was her coffin, her domain and she felt the urge to open the lid and throw the mercenary far away. "Why are you on my coffin!"

"Seats are even harder than this wood," the Captain replied, half jokingly. "You are quiet, Police Girl. Are you tired? The boss told us about how difficult the trip was for your kind."

Seras furrowed her brow. Was that concern on his voice? She shook her head, just her imagination for sure. . "Don't call me Police Girl," she pointed out with a huff, apparently she lacked of name now. "I just wanted to listen the ocean," she explained, "We are crossing it right now," she paused to add more harshly "You may think it's a childish desire but it's what I want," she added, defensive, preventing the mocking laugh that strangely never came.

"It's too far from our altitude," he explained. "I doubt you will be able to hear it."

"I won't if you don't shut up."

"Tell you what. Why don't you rest? You need your strength for whatever is waiting for us when we arrive in Rio."

"But-"

"I give you my word - you will listen to the ocean."

Seras did not know why she believed him. Perhaps it was the fact that Pip Bernadette was her Captain and even if he was kind of a jerk, there was an unspoken trust a Captain and a subordinate must share. Maybe it was because of the resolution in his tone.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, Police Girl, now go to sleep. Don't worry, I am a man of my word."

She did and the nightmares started once she reached Rio de Janeiro. The ones when she was dreaming – involving Baron Harkonnen and his strange world. The ones when she was awake – involving her Master and his bloodshed. The bad dreams ended when the Captain arrived to pick them up on a kidnapped helicopter.

"We are going to a small town in the South," Pip commented to both, still holding his Colt on the head of the pilot. "I know someone who can offer us a hideout there."

"Then take us there," Alucard smirked, inclining his head and lounging on a seat. He looked like a sated beast in Seras' eyes, one that had not bothered to clean his mouth of the blood of his prey.

"You heard Mister Alucard," Pip said to hostage, "Let's move."

Seras rubbed her forearms, still shaken by what she saw. She had hoped to see blue liquid instead of red, a bright sky with the shining sun instead of a moonless night. She had hoped to listen to the waves, not the screams of horror that would forever haunt her mind. She remained quiet until they were outside Rio. It was colder than in the city; she pretended not to feel it, to remember that the temperature did not matter to the ones without a pulse.

"Hey Police Girl. Get down out of la la land. We have to leave our carriage, princess and continue on foot."

Seras blinked and looked around, discerning the surroundings outside the window. The lights of Rio shone through the unnatural darkness of the night. She could almost touch the velvety shadows. Then she realized her Master was concealing them from prying eyes.

"The pilot! He is…" Seras trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Alive," Pip pointed out, pulling out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. "Mister Alucard is deleting his memories. I think he had enough slaughter for a night."

Seras nodded absently, standing slowly from her seat. "Where are we going?"

"Santa Rosa," Pip said, walking towards a their luggage. The coffins were there, along with several bags. He knelt and unzipped one of them, seeking something. Curious, Seras approached him. "You can't see the sea through Santa Rosa, it's near the Amazon Forest."

"That's alright, Captain," Seras assured him, slightly surprised he remembered. It was flattering, she had nearly forgotten his promise. "Let me help you with the luggage." Pip rose and turned to face her, placing a package on her hand. It smelled salty. "What's this?"

"Open it," Pip insisted, grinning. Seras arched an eyebrow and unwrapped the little box, inside it there was a seashell the size of her hand. The nacre surface was bright orange with a conic edge. "I always fulfill my word. Put it on your ear and close your eyes."

Seras nodded and lowered her eyelashes - there was a hollow sound that lulled her senses, a salty scent that imprinted on her gloves. From outside, Alucard was calling for her but she chose to ignore him. For a brief moment, she imagined herself in a world without bloodshed and night. She was enjoying the warm sun on a golden beach with the blue waters that welcomed her body, massaging it with the waves as the gentle breeze kissed her face.

And for an instant, she could hear the ocean.


End file.
